prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Guido (TDoMM)
Guido (シュート Shūto, lit. "Shoot") is a character in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Guido spends a lot of time playing piano inside his Villa in Adagio Lake District. Both Edward and Petra are fairly well-to-do and has been trying to raise Guido to be a proper gentleman, but their son is looking for a different kind of life. Guido is somewhat nervous to talk, but will become more sociable once the Player befriended him. He also very protective of his little sister Ingrid. He considers Marco to be his rival in working. 'Schedule' 'Single / After Marriage with Lisa' After Marriage with the Player 'Diamond Events' White Diamond Event *Etude Library *11:00 to 14:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Wednesday *Ingrid at 1 Diamond (10,000 DP) or higher Guido is asking how your idol training is going, and wonders if all the physical work is easy for a girl to do. It isn't hard for female Players at all! If it gets to tough don't forget you can ask, even if he can only help a little bit. Ingrid spots the two of them standing by the statue and comes over. She tells Guido that he promised to play with her today. Did he forget? Guido apologises to his little sister but right now he's talking to the Player. He asks if it would be all right to play with her later. Ingrid becomes angry. She wants to play NOW! Option 1: Play with me instead! (-3000 DP) Ingrid does NOT like that idea at all. He's suppose to play with her today! Guido and the Player tug back and forth until Guido has had enough of it. He had already made an obligation to his little sister and so he is going to go with her. The two of them leave together. Option 2: You can play with her. (+3000 DP) Guido is glad that you are oke with him leaving to go play with his little sister. He will have to invite you out again some other day. Purple Diamond Event *Guido's House *10:00 to 11:30 - Sunny weather *Wednesday *Guido at Purple Diamond Color or higher *Lisa has 1000 DP or more *Must have seen the White Diamond Event Lisa, Edward, Petra, and Ingrid are listening to Guido's piano. When he is finished, Petra complements him and suggests he can become a little more creative. After she leaves, Guido confides to you that she hasn't enjoyed playing the piano lately and that he does not understand what Petra compliment to "play freely." Option 1: Just work harder. (-3000 DP) Guido will then tell the Player about his background and then thanks the Player for making him feel better. Option 2: Just have more fun. (+3000 DP) Lisa scolds the Player for being inconsiderate and give him some of her own thoughts on the matter and leave the Villa thwarted. Blue Diamond Event *Ouvert General Clinic *20:00 to 21:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Tuesday or Thursday *Guido at Blue Diamond Color or higher *Players must have seen the Purple Diamond Event Guido is glad to know you went out of your way to visit him. He was looking at an art book that Edward and Petra had given him and asks if you would like to talk for a while. Option 1: With pleasure. Guido will thank you and explain that the art book was about paintings that a friend of his mother's had made. He always liked the paintings and feels a sort of warmth when looking at them. *'Option A: What kind of paintings are they?' (+3000 DP) - From here on, Guido will be talking about the paintings. Eventually, Guido will thank you for listening to him. *'Option B: Are they paintings of fire?' (+500 DP) - Guido has known many paintings through his mother. He thanks you for listening to him. Option 2: I'm busy. Maybe some other time. (-2000 DP) Red Diamond Event *Player's House *11:00 to 14:00 - Sunny weather (not Winter season) *Wednesday *Guido at Red Diamond Color or higher *Must have seen the Blue Diamond Event The Player and Guido are chatting by the plaza statue when Ingrid walks up. She seems to be upset over something. Ingrid is quiet for a moment but then demands to know if Guido likes you! She gets so upset that she calls him a name and runs off. Guido apologises for his sister's outburst and decides to chase after her. Option 1: Let's follow her. (+4000 DP) The two of them give chase, but the Player loses her. Guido suggests you start looking in the town while he checks things out around here. The Player finds her in Symphony Town. Ingrid is a little disappointed to see that it was you that found her and not her big brother. She really doesn't like you! Ingrid pushes you just as Guido shows up to catch you as you fall down. He is glad that you are not hurt and demands to know why his sister is pushing people away from her. Ingrid has been lonely because Guido has been spending time with you and not her. She does realise that what she did to you was awful and is sorry. Guido also apologises to his sister, and asks if she would like to hang out with the two of you some time. Ingrid is glad to have been invited and returns home happy. Guido thanks you for helping him out with his little sister. Option 2: I'll wait. (-5000 DP) Guido understands He will go search for her and be back later. Guido does find his sister and the two of them walk back together. He thanks you for waiting for him and says he solved the problem with Ingrid; she was upset because he has been spending more time with you than with her. She has been missing her big brother and so he plans to spend more time with her in the future. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Adagio Lake District *16:00 - Sunny weather *Any day, but only after the Player has seen his Red Diamond Event *Guido at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with Guido "Um... , do you remember who was the first person you fell in love with?" >(Yes, I do!) "We are about to become a couple soon... I know that I feel very happy looking out at the lake with you. Like I'd want to do it forever." 'Marriage' Before marrying Guido, the Player must befriend his family to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). In order to get married, the Player must reach a Golden-colored Diamond, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to make the wedding official. 'Children' The children you get from marrying Guido will have friendly and hard-working personality. Both genders will have brown hair and grey eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails tied by pink ties. 'Romance Events' The romance affection for Guido is Lisa. NOTE: If the Player raise their diamond level up too much with any of the marriage candidates with opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: You try to see the third Romance Event between Guido and Lisa, but you have Lisa (or Guido) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Lisa likes the player more than Guido (vice-versa), and the Player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Ranch Area (exit Luminous Ranch) *11:00 to 13:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday Guido and Lisa are standing by the Bridge. He asks her if she use to like him in the past. Lisa denies it but Guido (in his arrogant way) smiles and believes it to be true. Even as she continue to deny it, Guido laughs and tells her it's a secret between the two of them. Romance Event 2 *Symphony Town *11:00 to 13:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Wednesday *Must have seen Romance Event 1 Guido compliments Lisa on how beautiful she is, but she tells him he's still not going to get anywhere. Guido laughs a little and meant that she was mature in a shy way. Even though Lisa is now angry at him she is still so beautiful! Romance Event 3 *Adagio Lake District *11:00 to 13:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Wednesday *Must have seen Romance Event 2 Guido and Lisa are in the town plaza, where Guido tells her that there used to be a Goddess in the lake. She still doesn't believe him about liking him in the past. Doesn't she remember when she was the Lake Deity and Guido was her subordinate?! She mildly remembers someone falling into the lake, so Rock tells her the story of when she slipped and fell into the water. She didn't come back up so he jumped in to help her. Lumina thanks him for helping her out that day. Romance Event 4 *Nocturne Beach *11:00 to 13:30 - Sunny weather *Wednesday *Must have seen Romance Event 3 Guido and Lisa are talking to each other on the beach. It looks like Lisa is upset, but she won't tell Guido why. He tells her he can't leave the girl who likes him alone when she's crying. Guido's bold statement cheers her up a little bit and when he nervously asks if she's fallen in love with him Lisa admits that she has. 'Marriage' Two weeks after the events of Couple Relationship 4, Guido and Lisa will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Guido and Lisa asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Nils and Vera's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Guido and Lisa will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby boy named Moritz. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Guido and Lisa at the Villa. Moritz will only appear in game after Guido and Lisa have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only